Randomly Stupid Stories and Chapters
by Silena River
Summary: This is a series of random and stupid story/chapter thingies that I make by combining Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and the Missing series. READ THEM/IT!
1. Intro

**Claimer/Disclaimer**

I own PJO

I own The Missing

I own Maximum Ride

The Gasman- Did she just say that she owned you, Max?

Max- I think she did. BUT SHE DOESN'T!

Me- Yes, I do.

Max- No you don't.

Me- Yes I do.

Max- No you don't.

Me- Yes I do.

Max- No you don't.

Me- Yes I do.

Max- No you don't.

Me- Yes I do.

Max- No you don't.

Me- Yes I do.

Max- No you don't.

Me- Yes I do.

Max- No you don't.

Me- YES I DO! *pulls out book* SEE?

The Gasman- Isn't that from the library?

Me- STYX! *poofs out*

Random Girl- Hmmm… Pig Latin… What a stupid language.

Random Voice- Er, I mean, atwhat a upidstay amenay.

Random Girl- Ugh. I hate it! Bye. *walks away*

Random Voice- Yebay.

Random Girl- Ugh! Stop it!

Annabeth- *randomly appears, Yankees cap in hand* Finally, she's gone. But that was funny! I'm here to tell you about the new series of stories/chapter thingies that Silena River *dee dee! sound effect* has written.

Jonah- *appears in midair and falls on top of Annabeth, knocking her down*

Annabeth- STYX! **** you random guy that fell from the sky! You are kinda cute… but **** you ***hole! Im gonna kick yo *** all the way to Hades!

Jonah- *ignores Annabeth* Silena River *dee dee!* has been working for just a few hours to bring you all of these incredibly lame stories!

Max- *flies in, knocking both Jonah and Annabeth out*

Annabeth and Jonah- *struggles to get up*

Max- Erasers! *kicks Annabeth and Jonah* Silena River *dee dee!* has been *dee dee!* umm… has been working on these story/chapters in her *dee dee!* ugh. *dee dee!* All right! What the hell is making that noise? *hovers around, searching* *finds the Gasman* Gazzy? *sees remote in his hands* Was that you?

The Gasman- Uh, no, Max… heh, heh… *turns away and farts, knocking Jonah and Annabeth back out*

Max- Nice one, Gazzy. *puts her arm around the Gasman and steers him away*

JB- *appears, standing next to the crumpled figure of Jonah* Woah, Jonah. Is that your girlfriend?

Annabeth- *comes to her senses, jumps up* WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? *runs away screaming*

JB- It was that bad, Jonah?

**HAHA! How'd you like it? Thanks. Aww… no need to flatter me. There will be more. REVIEW! Or the Gasman will fart on you.**

**`-'**


	2. Max's Diary

**Claimer/Disclaimer**

I own Maximum Ride

Iggy- She's at it again, Max.

Max- At what?

Iggy- That Silena Arya Saphira… whatever, she says she owns you.

Max- Oh. It's been soo long since she's said that… I almost forgot.

Iggy- Really?

Max- No. You don't own me, Miss Silena.

Me- *appears with flowing black robes and ruby red eyes* I OWN YOU.

Max- Uh…. Okay… You own me…. I guess…. For now…

Hello. Max here. This is my attempt at a diary. I saw how much this helped Nudge, and anything that makes that girl shut up sometimes probably does something. And Iggy recommended it too. He says it helps to get your words out on paper.

Hmmm… I wonder if he has a diary….. Nah. He (despite his incredible sensibilities) could probably not be able to read back his entries… to….. umm…. I don't know. Well, yeah.

Today, when I woke up, the Gasman was mumbling about something. After a minute, I realized he was sleeping.

He said something like, "Clock… Unh… Mickey… Mmm… Iggy… Mouse… Bomb… Erasers… Sorry Max…"

I decided to try something I had seen on TV. "Gazzy, what are you talking about?"

"Iggy… Bomb… Mickey Mouse clock…."

"What, Gazzy?" I tried to extract more of a less fragmented sentence."

"Iggy…. Made bomb…."

"Yeah…?"

"Max's Mickey Mouse clock… Umn…"

"Uh, huh…" I prompted.

"Clock… Erasers… Go boom…" The Gasman rolled over on his side and I realized that he was deep in sleep once again.

"Iggy!" I was enraged. How dare he? Well, I guess it didn't matter now… but did he have to make my Mickey Mouse clock go boom?

Well… yeah. On that note… bye.

**Wow. That was way shorter than I thought it was…. Hmmm… Whatever. Review and tell me how you think about my incredibly lame attempt at a story/chapter thing!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


End file.
